Our Final Morning
by MonoMelon
Summary: I don't even know his name... "I'm Hajime Hinata." He smiled sadly at me. "I'm Nagito Komaeda," he greeted. We knew there was no backing out now.


**One year ago, I wrote One Final Morning. I'm sure you will understand why after you've read it. This is the same story, but with a bit more detail and better grammar.**

* * *

It is a cold Monday morning, why I decided to do it today, I don't know. I probably could have waited for a warmer morning. With what I'm about to do, I'll probably scare the people down below, but I honestly stopped caring.

A cold breeze went buy, causing me to shiver. _Maybe I should have chosen another day to do this?_ I shook my head rapidly. I had to do this, I couldn't wait any longer.

"I've been waiting for so long," I muttered. _Great, now I'm talking to myself._ I scratched my head and sighed. That means my time is almost near.

I tried this before. I almost made it. I was hanging for a good thirteen seconds, but a girl named Chiaki caught me in the act. I still remember her screaming for help and the way she yanked me down. It is a...terrible thing to do?

I glanced down with a blank look. Faintly, I could see the light illuminating from the cars speeding along the road. I tilted my head, wondering if I would land on one of them. What would happen if I did? ...Hopefully I would be dead before then. In all honestly, this was...anticipating.

I gasped, for I could hear the sound of the door screeching open. I tensed and closed my eyes tightly expecting a scream for help. _This isn't fair!_ I waited, but nothing came. I heard footsteps approach me, but no yelling or shouting. I hesitantly let myself relax but continued to keep my eyes sealed. _Maybe he's going to push me off?_ I felt my heart drop. I wanted it to end on my own terms.

"So...a reserve course student is going to end it." I slowly opened my eyes at the voice. I turned to him, but I could only see his white hair. It made me upset that an Ultimate was going to watch me die.

"You wont stop me," I stated. It went quiet, only the sound of cars could be heard. Then, I could feel him move slowly to sit next to me.

"Is that what you...hoped?" he asked. _Is it?_ I paused and nodded to myself. I turned to the boy in the green jacket and sighed. _I know what I want._

"No... No it isn't," I whispered. I leaned towards him, like I was going to share some secret. "I tried to do it before, but I was caught and forcefully stopped." I only said it a little louder, so I didn't know if he had heard. He hummed, perhaps he was interested?

"Any reason?" I paused and tilted my head. Did I have a reason? _...No... ...Yes. Yes I do have one..._

"Izuru Kamakura," I muttered. We didn't talk again for a while.

I didn't know when I was going to do it, but I had a feeling it was going to be soon. If I didn't do it soon, the people might notice. I felt a vibration on my leg and grimaced at who called me. I ignored it, but she kept calling.

"Aren't you going to answer?" I ignored him and placed my phone on my lap. _Maybe it's just timing. I don't think she could know._ Thankfully, she stopped calling; however, I received multiple texts soon after.

 **Hajime? Where are you? I haven't seen you today.**

 **...Hajime?**

 **I know you're reading these! Answer me!**

 **HAJIME HINATA! GET OFF OF THAT ROOF RIGHT NOW!**

"Huh?" I stared at my phone in shock. _How could she possibly know?_

"Is something wrong?" the boy asked. I didn't know how to answer. _How does Chiaki know?_ While I was thinking, I glanced down and gasped. There was a crowd of people below us, and more were on their way. I realized that I had to do it swiftly.

"You can go back, or with me. Look at the crowd." He didn't look surprised, but I honestly didn't care. He placed a hand on my knee and gave me a comforting look. I didn't want comfort! I looked deeper into his, grey, eyes and noticed fear.

"Do you want to go before me, after me, or...we could even go together," he offered. I didn't know what to say. An ultimate was offering to die with me. I didn't want him to die, but...I think he was here for the same reason. Now, I could faintly hear screams from the crowd.

"If you go back, you can say you tried to talk me out of it," I pleaded. He squeezed my knee. My pleas came to no avail, as he just smiled sadly at me.

"I'm not going anywhere. ...What do you want to do?" I shook my head. I didn't want to accept that an ultimate was going to die alongside me. I knew he wasn't going to leave though. I nodded.

"We'll go together." He brightened up at that.

"How lucky I am," he whispered, though I don't think he meant for that to be heard. _I don't even know his name..._

"I'm Hajime Hinata." He smiled sadly at me. We knew there was no backing out now.

"I'm Nagito Komaeda," he greeted. I looked at the crowd again. I didn't know how to do this, and I didn't have enough time to think. I heard footsteps thundering up the stairs. I closed my eyes tightly and sighed. _This is it!_

I grabbed Nagito's hand and gave him one last smile before leaning forwards, pulling him with me.

 _I'm Nagito Komaeda._

I wish we could have been friends.


End file.
